


I love you

by Fanfan



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan/pseuds/Fanfan
Summary: Short look into Thetese's mind at Ritz tower tea meeting





	I love you

Ritz tower. I have been nervously shifting in this chair for the past 20 minutes. Pretending to be interested in the cup of hot tea on the table infront of me, responding to your questions and remarks with short answers and awkward silences. Unsure what to say or think I feel there is no point in discussing the past, this is just a polite closure to something that briefly happened months ago. 

''Well, that's that.'' I hear you say in complete surrender.

People at the tables around us are chatty, relaxed and we seem to be the only ones in such distress. For a second I think how simple my life would be if I just married Richard when he asked me. No problems, no heartbreak, just a smooth sail. 

But then there is you. Sitting infront of me on this friday evening. A ghost from the past. And I wonder, have I hurt you the way you have hurt me months ago when you left me in that horrible hotel with your best friend? Have you spent nights crying over us like I have? Have you ever felt for me what I always have for you, from the moment I first saw you in that awful store?

You probably think I don't see your red eyes or notice your trembling voice as you desperately try to stay afloat. I see it, I notice every little move. And each and every one you make triggers a new wave of memories. As you roll the cigarette between your fingers I remember how they were grasping through my hair that night at Waterloo. Your slightly parted lips remind me of a sweet trail of kisses you left on my body and when you shift in your chair my head spins at the memory of your legs being wrapped around me that night before you went away.

No matter how far I go or how much I try or how many months or even years pass you will always be my weakness. I never could say no to you so can you understand why this evening needs to be about me? I am not trying to be cruel, I am trying to survive the storm that is you. 

And just when I feel like the skies are getting clearer you pour down on me.

'' I love you.''


End file.
